1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and methods for an integrated purchase management service and, more particularly, to a system and methods for an integrated purchase management service, which provide a discount service through one payment in such a manner that a single integrated purchase management apparatus collects products to be purchased from various online shopping malls and automatically provides notification of additional payment means that belong to additional payment means owned by a user and that are applicable to the products.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an online shopping mall provides users with only product information about products that are sold in its web site. If a user registers a product as an interest product prior to the purchase of the product, the online shopping mall provides a wish list service or shopping basket service (hereinafter called a ‘wish list service’) that produces and manages a wish list including product information about the interest product of the user.
Such conventional online shopping malls independently manage their web sites. Accordingly, if a user wants to check or purchase product information about a product previously registered as an interest product again, the user has to access a corresponding online shopping mall, perform login, and search his or her wish list for the corresponding product.
Accordingly, in accordance with a wish list service provided by the conventional online shopping mall, if products to be checked or purchased by a user are distributed to several online shopping malls, a user has to perform many repetitive actions, and the time taken for such repetitive actions is wasted. Furthermore, if a user has lost the access address of an online shopping mall with which an interest product has been registered, the user is unable to check the interest product again. As a result, there is a problem in that a user has to repeat excessive efforts although product information already searched for is present or cannot properly use the product information. Furthermore, there is a problem in that from a viewpoint of the operator of an online shopping mall, a sale is reduced because a user gives up purchase attributable to inconvenience.
Furthermore, as the number of users who purchase products in various online shopping malls is increased, a user has to inconveniently pay for products in an individual online shopping mall individually.